Kingdom's Will
by Rayne StarDust
Summary: After her stint in the Labyrinth, Sarah returns to school. When Jareth pops up at Hogwarts, the next two years are anything but normal. J/S
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in a long time. Since I have been out of the writing loop for a long while forgive me if it is horrible. I would hope that practice makes perfect. Happy New Year!

******

Sarah leaned her forehead against the window's cool glass as the train lurched to a stop. Silently she sat there as her mind went through the memories of her summer away from school. In hindsight she should have known better than to call out to the Goblin King and not expect him to answer. Sarah had spent five years in a magic school surrounded by magical creatures and magical incantations. First years were usually taught within the first two days of Defense Against the Dark Arts that words have power. That speaking loosely when involving something from the magical world could cause untold damage.

Not much was known about the Goblin Kingdom but that it was shunned in the Fae Court. The king was known to be brutal; he was the boogey man of the Wizarding World. By law, once she ended up in the Underground she was property of the king whose lands she encroached upon. The fact that Jareth had let her go made Sarah rethink the opinions that the rest of the world had regarding him. The Labyrinth Challenge was unlike any other, being that it gave the Wishers a chance to redeem themselves. The game was little more than a double-lose gamble. If you lost, both you and the one wished away would not make it back home. If you won, you took the Wished Away's place.

Sarah felt the changes within herself from her time spent in the Underground. Yet, it confused her. She paid enough attention in her classes to know that traipsing through the Underground was dangerous to mortals, their bodies not being able to withstand Fae magic. It was why the children were turned into goblins. Sarah was not ill though, her body had not been weakened. Jareth had turned back time Aboveground, and allowed her to return home unharmed. By all accounts, she either should be dead or have been turned into a goblin. What she should not be is a returning sixth-year student at Hogwarts.

Following the crowd of returning students to the carriages, Sarah waited for a carriage to herself. She had never been one for crowds, but now she was even more wary of them for fear that someone might see the differences the Underground had wrought. Letting out a solemn breath of air, Sarah wondered how she was going to get through the next year, much less the next two, without any of the professors or students taking notice. She had noticed right off the bat, though she hoped it was because she had been seeing herself for the last sixteen years. Her parents had not noticed anything, but then again both her father and step-mother were muggles and had the excuse of cosmetics.

Sarah's hair, a once dark brown, had turned into a shiny black. Her eyebrows that at one time used to be neatly trimmed were now finely arched in a more refined manner. It was her eyes and pallor that stood out the most however. Her natural light tan was all but nonexistent; her skin now shining with a pale inner radiance that reminded her of the king that she had refused. Her green eyes were now mixed with a pale blue color that boldly stood out when she was anything but calm.

The physical changes were the least of Sarah's concern; it was something a glamour could easily fix. What worried her was that when she became angry that a surge of power rose within her, much like what happened before she attended Hogwarts – except that usually when something exploded glitter did not lightly coat the floor. Nor did a crystal appear out of nowhere just to fall into a shattering mess. At first she had been frightened that she was unknowingly doing magic outside of school and would be expelled, until she had received her yearly school list.

As Sarah exited the thestral drawn carriage, she heard her last name being called and tensed. Turning she saw a tall blonde from her House heading in her direction. The Ravenclaw was the bane of her existence, had been since before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. She and Claudia Mongroly had met in Gringotts a few weeks before the start of their first year. Sarah, not watching where she was going, had run into her by accident causing the taller girl to be sprawled along the floor in what Claudia claimed was an undignified manner unsuitable for one of her stature. The tongue lashing Sarah had gotten from the blonde had been more than enough to raise her ire. Ever since, Claudia had been going out of her way to tease and annoy her.

"Saw the new hair Williams, just wanted to ask who you're trying to impress. Though why you would think you could get any guy to look twice at you is anyone's guess." Rolling her eyes, Sarah wondered when Claudia would get tired of her own voice. She walked up the front steps and toward the Great Hall, doing her best to ignore the jabbering of the blonde haired girl behind her. The castle looked exactly the same as it did any other year, though most of the objects within glowed with an iridescent light she had not seen previously. She gathered it was another side effect of her exposure to Fae magic.

Sarah walked toward Ravenclaw table and sat in her usual spot at the far end, as everyone waited for this year's sorting to begin. Once it was finished (her house getting nine new members) she listened unobtrusively on the conversations surrounding her, most about the summer holidays and homework, others shrouded in whispering. As she listened in with a half ear to the miscellaneous discussions, one conversation in particular caught her attention forcing her to listen unabashedly.

It was Seymour, a Ravenclaw fourth year, that seemed to be trying to talk to in hushed manner. "It's true! I was in their when it happened. All of the goblins just suddenly stopped what they were doing, started sniffing the air and talking in what I suspect was Gobblygook. They kept looking around as if searching for someone. Nikrel, the goblin attending me, he was the first to see Sarah Williams. He started laughing and jumping, and then he vanished! It was like he apparated or something." Sarah felt a cold chill move down her spine, as she heard them talking about the incident in Diagon Alley.

Seymour continued excitedly, "Once Nikrel disappeared all of the goblins started staring at her. Then they started cheering and dancing around. It was like they were celebrating something. It was so strange, 'cause then they attacked Sarah! A handful of goblins surrounded her, pulling her toward the back of the bank! You should have seen her; she paled as if she had seen a ghost and started fighting them off her. First chance she got she ran out of there like You-Know-Who himself was after her!"

"Why would the goblins be after Williams?" Sarah knew that voice and slouched down as much as she could – not that it would do her much good, having sat in the same spot since first year.

"I don't know, but they seemed sort of frantic about it, especially when she left. They pushed everyone out and closed the doors. If you don't believe me ask Marcello." Seymour stated with smug grin. Everyone knew Marcello was the one to ask for the truth or back-story to any gossip, but that it came with a price. Considering that he was at the top of Divinations and was never wrong, most people were willing to pay.

The Great Hall became somewhat silent as people noticed Claudia striding over to the Seventh Year. In despair, Sarah came to the conclusion what the concealed whispers were about. Fidgeting apprehensively, Sarah avoided the curious looks that were being aimed her way, even the professors were looking over in undisguised interest. Marcello was _always_ right. Sarah could not hear the conversation, but she noticed the older boy look over at her in a curiosity. She bent over her food and stuffed a mouth full of food in her mouth petulantly. When she looked up Marcello was standing behind her taking in her appearance. Tight lipped, Sarah watched the seer open his mouth to speak, and before he could say anything, Sarah stated curtly, "No."

Gasps rose all around. Almost no one ever refused Marcello when the rumors were as large as this one. It was usually admitting that you had a secret, which if not brought forth started even more rumors. She did not care though; no one was going to find out about her trek through the Underground.

Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rose over the noise of the students. "Ms. Williams, do you know why the goblins are after you?"

Sarah frowned, an eyebrow rising. "I was unaware of that fact."

"Sarah –," began Dumbledore.

Tensing, Sarah felt her back go straight. He was going to attempt the good cop approach. "It is Williams, if you please, Headmaster."

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Ms. Williams, I must ask that you allow Mr. Athry to use his tarot abilities for this problem."

Sarah mind whirled the possibilities, and remained resolved in her answer. "No, sir, I will not give him my permission." Her tone was hard and cold, the opposite of the shy and silent girl she had been before the Labyrinth. "If indeed the Goblins are after me, then it is not anyone's business but my own."

Shocked silence permeated the air for the second time that evening. Dumbledore was the most famous and thought to be the most powerful wizard of their time; she was crazy to object to anything he said. Most of the students held their breath as the headmaster started talking. "Contrary to what you believe, young lady, it is a matter of the Ministry of Magic, and as you are one of my students and your parents muggles, the problem has been given to me to take care of. Every single wizarding bank is closed, and the goblins have refused to work. When asked, they only stated, 'the Labyrinth has chosen'. We need to know more about what is going on. This is the first time the Goblins have not opened Gringotts, and we do not know for how long it will be closed. The wizarding communities all over the world depend on Gringotts, Ms. Williams. It could kill our economy to not be able to extract from our vaults."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know anything about it, sir. Maybe they just wanted a break?" A feeling of relief built up in her chest as she thought of the goblins. So they weren't after her.

"Why then, do you deny Mr. Athry the permission to do a reading?" Dumbledore looked at her from his high seat.

"What I know of the situation has nothing what-so-ever to do with him or any of –", Sarah paused as there was a crash of thunder and a flash of light before the hall went dark. Shouts of 'lumos' rose throughout the room as wands lit with torches on the tips. The sounds of scurrying feet and mischievous cackling struck Sarah with such a familiarity that the momentary feeling of relief she had allowed herself all but faded. She was an idiot to think that she had escaped her fate. Of course the goblins would not come after her, but she would bet her entire vault that they pleasantly informed their king.

Sarah crouched over in her chair hiding her head in her arms as she withheld a groan. She didn't have to look up to know that there was a goblin sitting next to her. She had hoped that the feeling she had gotten in Gringotts had been a fluke. Note to self, scratch the ability to feel the fae onto the expanding list. Sarah shook her head in resignation as she turned to stare at the small creature sitting next to her until a gasp brought her attention to the classmates across from her. Before she felt him, the smell unique only to him permeated her senses with night air and forest.

"Hello Sarah." His rich voice was right next to her ear, she could feel his warm breath drifting by her cheek.

In a blink of determination she turned her face toward him until they almost touched. No way was she going to be cowed by his presence. She had won their game. "Hello, Dick-weed." Giggles rose up from the small goblins surrounding them, and Sarah turned to glare at them. They fell immediately silent. Turning her attention back to their king, Sarah stated, "If you want to scare me, you need to stop with the theatrics. I knew it was you when the first crash of thunder sounded and especially once the lights died out. Let me tell you something Jareth, surprise works a whole lot better when you don't know what is happening."

An amused smile quirked up at the edge of Jareth's lips as he took in Sarah's appearance and her determined gaze. "Who said it was you I was trying to scare, love? I knew you would know me before you saw me, after all, it wasn't just your looks that changed, my dear, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Before Sarah could answer Dumbledore jumped in. "Why are you here, Jareth, was it?" His and all of the professors' wand were pointed in the ready position, glares on their faces.

Jareth stood straight a smirk firmly placed on his handsome face, "That is Goblin King to you, Headmaster Dumbledore. As for why I am here, you have someone that rightfully belongs with me." Sarah noticed the students clustering together in fear, no doubt scared they were about to be turned into a goblin.

"This school is protected from wish magic, it is impossible that you have a Wished Away or Wisher here. Even if you did, we would never allow you to take a child placed into our care, Goblin King." Dumbledore's voice echoed with anger, Jareth's title coming out as though it were a vile word.

Jareth's smirk took on a dangerous touch, "You could not stop me old man. You forget who I am. I am the Goblin King, a Fae King at that, and the pronounced heir to the Fae Realm. Wizard magic does not affect us, and as it is, this entire Hall is surrounded by Goblins." Jareth sneered, "All I need to do is give the word, and this entire school will be taken over by my subjects."

Sarah stood up moving to poke him in the chest. "Stop that Dick-weed. You're antagonizing him on purpose."

Sarah moved to poke him again, but had her finger intercepted. "Now, Sarah, you wound me with your violent tendencies and cruel words. My name is not – Dick-weed, it is Jareth, and I ask that you call me it." Jareth turned his head slightly to speak to Dumbledore, though his amused eyes were still locked on Sarah who was pulling at her stolen digit. "Alas, young Sarah Williams is correct, and has learned my ways fast enough to know that I never said I had a Wished Away, nor Wisher to take care of."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed on the pair playing tug-of-war with an appendage. "And just how is it that the girl knows you?"

Jareth's smile widened as he released Sarah's finger and saw her become sprawled out onto the floor. "That is an easy enough answer, she's _mine_."

A look appeared on Jareth's face as quickly as it came, the meaning of it confusing Sarah. She glared as she brought herself off of the floor. "I do not belong to anyone but myself!"

"Of course you do, precious – me. The Labyrinth has chosen, and more importantly, so have I." Jareth stalked toward her, his countenance not unlike a wolf's.

"There is that phrase again, 'The Labyrinth has chosen'. What does that mean," asked Dumbledore, his voice full of curiosity.

Not stopping in his pursuit, Jareth answered, though it seemed he was talking more to the girl backing up from him than the professor at the Head Table. "The Labyrinth is a sentient being. It is alive and has a mind of its own, which is why it is so hard for anyone to beat it – up until a few weeks ago that is. The Labyrinth is the one to choose the ruling parties. I was chosen when I was but a few years old, and have been waiting for it to choose my Queen for a long, long time. When the last challenger actually won my little game, I was unable to keep her. I can only keep humans. Do you understand what I am saying Sarah?" Jareth had back her up into a wall, and stood hovering over her as he had in the Oubliette's tunnel.

Sarah gulped as she stood with her eyes locked with the king's. Bits and pieces of the puzzle came together as she figured out what he wanted her to know, and her eyes widened immeasurably. "I'm only sixteen! I can't rule the Goblin Kingdom, and what do you mean I'm not human, buddy!"

Jareth laughed, it was deep and heartfelt and sent shivers down her spine. "The Labyrinth chose you Sarah, and a human can not live in the Underground, so it changed you. Already you are experiencing the change from human to Fae. I did not let you go, I was planning on changing you and marrying you no matter what the Labyrinth wanted. When I could not, the magic of the Labyrinth automatically sent you back and shielded you from me."

A confused look appeared on Sarah's face. "If it chose me to marry you why would it conceal me?" It did not make any sense.

Jareth's face adopted an irritated look, a frown accompanying it. "When a Fae marries outside of the Underground, they have to keep to the marriage laws of the one they want to marry. You are a Witch, and so can not be married until you turn seventeen and are considered an adult by your laws. The Labyrinth has known me all my life, and knows I am the most impatient when it comes to getting what I want. I want _you_, Sarah, so it hid you from me. The only reason I know where you are now is because of the subjects I have in Gringotts."

Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining both Jareth's and Sarah's attentions, "If you have to wait a year, then why are you here?"

Jareth smirked as he looked back down to Sarah. He knew how she was going to take what he said next. "To claim her before her people." The Fae king only had to wait a few seconds before the response he knew would come.

"I am no one's property Goblin King! Further more, if you even attempt your so called 'claiming', your bits will be thrown about the room like play dough!" Sarah was furious. Being forced to endure as a subject of the Goblin Kingdom she could have accepted. Being forced to marry was another thing entirely. Who cared that Jareth was a hotty? Or that his smirks always sent shivers down her spine, the point was that nobody forced her to do anything – even if she'd want to do it sooner or later. Truthfully, her pulse sped up at the thought of being married to him. She wouldn't deny that she was attracted to him, at least not to herself, but she was stubborn and she despised the thought of her free will being taken away. It was why she had been so angry after the peach incident. It didn't matter that she had wanted to throw herself into Jareth's arms. It did matter to her was that the peach took away all of her inhibitions and with them the decision of whether or not she would follow through with what she really wanted.

Sarah backed away, her hands fisting in an attempt to stay away from the Goblin King. "I do not belong to you, Jareth," her voice was steady and hard, her eyes glinting with the promise of a fight.

Jareth countered her steps until she was backed into a table, the unexpected pressure on her knees forcing her to sit down. He stopped as he noticed her eyes widen in realization of what had happened. Cocking his head to the left, he softly stated in a voice that had she not already been sitting would have taken her off her feet, "You are correct Sarah, you do not belong to me as a type of property. However you do belong _with_ me as my wife, which would make you mine – just as it would make me yours."

Noticing Sarah's anger fade, he placed his hand out waiting to see if she would take it. When she hesitated he reached for her hand and held it in a gentle grasp. "I spoke the truth when I said I would have married you with or without the Labyrinth's approval, Sarah. I want no other Queen by my side than you." As he saw a soft look enter her eyes, he smirked. "After all, who else could tolerate us but each other?"

Sarah stood, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "I fear you use the word tolerate rather loosely when speaking for me."

"That hurts, precious, you know not how deeply," stated Jareth dryly as he placed the hand still in his grasp over his heart.

Sarah glared in irritation as she grabbed her hand out of his. "Not as much as it would if you don't give the right answer to a question of mine."

A grin flitted across his face at seeing it, "You have only to ask, dear Sarah."

Sarah stood there looking at Jareth before she started talking. She didn't know what she was doing, but trusting him, as ironic as it sounded, came easily to her. "What did you mean by claiming me?" Sarah, who had previously been holding his gaze had to glance away with a blush on her cheeks when she understood the look that suddenly appeared in his eyes. She shook her head, she had been wrong. The look in his eyes didn't show up out of no where, it had been there the whole time. She just had not bothered to notice the hunger that lay expertly buried beneath the surface.

A rumble sounded from Jareth's throat as he grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her flush against his body. As she made to move away, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist prohibiting any drastic movement. "As much as I would love to make that claim a more carnal one, the one that you and I both want, I'll make do with what I can get." Jareth whispered lowly before he kissed her. It was deep and demanding as his tongue battled with hers. She knew not how long it lasted, but that by the time he pulled away with a satisfied grin, that she was wholly breathless and was being supported by his arms.

As she laid her forehead on his chest to catch her breath she heard Jareth's chest rumble as he spoke, his voice coming out in a dark challenge. "Hear this Headmaster Bumblebee, I, King Jareth of the Goblins and heir-apparent of the Fae Realm stake claim to the sole defeater of the Labyrinth and future ruling Queen of the Goblins and Underground, Sarah Williams." Jareth looked out among the throngs of students, male and female alike. "That means, _children_, that if any of you so much as look at her, much less touch her in anyway that is unlike that of a friend, I can have you punished for treason against the Fae Crown." Jareth turned his face to quickly and forcibly throw a heated glare at a current blonde sixth year. "That includes bullying. Nobody messes with me and mine and walks away unscathed – they tend to mysteriously vanish."

Jareth lowered his mouth near Sarah's ear, his warm breath making her blood heat up and her body shiver. "Don't defy me Sarah. I promise you, by the end of the year you _will_ want to wed me. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be you slave." Jareth brushed his nose gently into the side of her hair and let a ghost of a kiss caress her jaw before he slowly backed away.

Sarah watched dazed as he twisted his wrist in a familiar motion, a crystal appearing in his hand. "A gift."

Sarah reached out her hand, and as the crystal touched her palm, an object appeared. A simple necklace with a black leather cord and dime sized crystal. Sarah gently tightened her fist around it and lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "What does it do?"

A playful glint entered Jareth's eyes. "What makes you think it does anything?"

"Because I know you well enough to know that no gift you give is simple." Sarah crossed her arms as her suspicions rose. She backed up a step surprised as Jareth took the necklace from her hands and moved behind her.

"It does a couple things actually, my sweet," stated Jareth as he tied it around her neck. "If ever you are in danger, the crystal will deliver you to me. Also, it will allow us to speak to each other when ever we desire so."

Jareth let his fingers follow the top of her collarbone before he moved away again. "Strep will be assigned to you, Sarah. I must bid you farewell, precious, I have a summons."

Sarah fell into the closest seat as Jareth disappeared. Looking beside her, Sarah noticed a small brown and green goblin chewing through a silver fork. Tired, Sarah glanced around the Great Hall. She was never going to be invisible again. "Damn," Sarah groaned and then sighed. How was she going to explain this to her parents?

******

I do not own The Labyrinth or Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah squinted as she felt a drop of water hit her face. Fighting the pull of the morning, she attempted to burrow under her pillow and blankets. She was almost back to sleep when the sound of a continuous spill of water was heard hitting her blanket. Jerking to wake as she felt the wetness seep through her sheets, Sarah lunged out of bed.

She froze in horror as she saw where the water leak was coming from and screamed. Disgusted, Sarah jumped around freeing herself from her nightclothes. She couldn't believe it. "Jareth," Sarah shouted as she grabbed the goblin from her bed canopy. "Jareth, get your fairy butt down here!"

Groans and whimpering were heard throughout the shared room as her year-mates awoke. "Jesus, Williams, shut up!" Sarah heard grumbling throughout the room agreeing with Claudia.

Lifting the small goblin by the back of his ratty shirt to her face, Sarah glared at Strep with all her might. "You peed on me." A snort echoed throughout the room, followed by laughing. Sarah frowned grumpily as a chain reaction of rang out.

"Strep sorry, Queenie! Strep not mean to leak on Lady," exclaimed the dark goblin as he flailed his arms and legs.

Sarah watched out of the corner of her eye as one of her friends fell out of bed. "Yeah, Queenie, Strep is sorry. No harm, no foul," stated Janice as she tried to come down from her laughing high.

Sarah shook her head. "No foul? You try being coated in goblin piss and let's see how non-foul it is! Trust me Jan, there is a whole level of foul that you're not getting!"

Waving her wand at the mess covering her bed and canopy to clean it, Sarah looked at small creature dangling from her hand. "Strep, if you pee on me again, I will drown you in the Bog of Eternal Stench, myself."

Throwing a glare at the still laughing Janice, Sarah dropped the goblin and made her way to the lavatory. She was going to kill the Goblin King for giving her a goblin that peed in his sleep. Knowing him, Jareth did it on purpose just to watch her squirm. She swore that the first chance she got she'd turn that stubborn, arrogant, flashy pants faced fairy into a worm. See who squirms then!

After showering Sarah, quietly walked back into her dorm room and got dressed. It was so early that even after all of the ruckus she made, everyone had fallen back to sleep. She sighed miserably; there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep now. Grabbing her schedule and books, Sarah made her way down to the Great Hall. Technically, no one was supposed to be wandering the halls until six. She doubted anybody would be watching for students an hour before schedule.

Sarah paused her walking when she felt a twinge of magic surrounding her. It was a familiar feeling. She stood silently before the large wooden doors that would take her into the Great Hall and closed her eyes. She remembered this feeling so well. It wasn't so much as magic trying to work on her, as it was trying to envelope her. A magic blanket. Jareth's magic blanket.

The feelings she held for Jareth seemed so right, and yet, she was so afraid. Her mind and heart were constantly contradicting each other. Her heart never failed to flutter and trust him. Sarah's mind was more cautious, saying that what ever Jareth was up to couldn't be good. Did she love him? She didn't know, but she felt a pull toward him – always had. Sarah could feel him deep in the pit of her magic core, and whether or not it was an aftereffect of her trek through dangers untold, she could tell when he was around. There was not a doubt in her mind that Jareth was somewhere behind the large doors.

Sarah opened her eyes and made her way into the Great Hall. The candles were dimmed, and the enchanted ceiling still dark. Shadows were cast everywhere, and Jareth sat completely covered. It didn't surprise her that he was sitting lounged in the headmaster's seat, his leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Jareth was defiant by nature, and didn't bow down to anyone, much less a professor. He was holding a goblet in one hand and had his chin laying tilted on his other, fisted. There was a quirk to his lips as he stared at her.

"Trouble this morning, love," asked Jareth huskily.

Sarah withheld the shiver that attempted to run down her back as Jareth spoke. Her mouth went dry as he watched her fighting for words. "T-trouble?" Sarah winced. That sounded pathetic. She mentally kicked herself and frowned. Jareth might have turned her thoughts into mush, but that didn't mean she wanted him to know! Sarah had the sneaking suspicion that he did, though, if his answering smirk was any proof.

"Yes, trouble. That was you, I heard yelling for me, was it not," asked Jareth. "If not, I apologize. I thought it was you, so I came as quickly as my fairy butt would allow."

Sarah blushed, but refused to be cowed. "I called for you nearly an hour ago," she stated matter-of-factly.

Jareth chuckled, "Bellowed like a banshee is more alike." A thoughtful look appeared on his face, "Or maybe it was better akin to a fish-wife."

Walking defiantly toward her seat, Sarah ignored him. Only after placing her books, bag, and blazer, down on the seat did she turn around to face him. "Your goblin peed on me," she stated irately. "You also left me to the wolves last night!"

"I am most pleased to say that there is not a hair out place this morning, precious." Jareth swept his eyes across her, his eyes darker then usual when they returned to meet hers. "As impeccable and beautiful as always," he stated before a boyish grin made its way onto his face. "I must say, Sarah, I never imagined you as the school girl type. A pity you weren't wearing that while traversing my Labyrinth."

Sarah's mouth fell open as she gaped at him. She hadn't expected him to be that forward, even after what had happened last night in the Great Hall. "Thankfully I wasn't. It would have been awkward flashing so many of your subjects since I made it a mission to dangle in the air so many times."

Jareth's face remained impassive as he though over her words. Needless to say he did not like the idea of his subjects seeing any part of his future wife undressed – especially the scab. "Hedgeworm would have liked that."

The glare Sarah gave him could have frozen a desert. "His name, Your Majesty, is Hoggle. I don't understand what your problem with him is Jareth, but get over it. He and the others are my friends and I will not hear you or anybody else talking about them in any less than pleasant manner."

Jareth's hand tightened dangerously around the goblet. "I am their king, Sarah, and what they did is classified as treason. By all rights, I should have forfeited their lives after you returned home. They all knew the law, precious. They knew it so well that after that party of yours, they came to me by their own will for punishment."

Sarah froze in horror, her entire body filled with the cold fear and anguish that she would never see her friends again. "They are dead," she whispered.

Jareth shook his head. "No, Sarah, they are not. I said that by law, I _should_ have forfeited their lives. The only reason they are not is because of you, precious. You would hate me if I had. In addition, when you return with me, you will need personal guards. What better guards than the ones that are so loyal to you, that they betrayed their own king knowing their death was the only possible outcome?"

Tears were filling Sarah's eyes as she looked at the Fae king in front of her. "Thank you, Jareth. I know you didn't have to save them, but I appreciate it. Truly, I do."

The goblet in Jareth's hand vanished. "Yes, well, just don't go around making a habit of turning my subjects against me. Especially as they are soon to be your subjects as well."

Sarah stared at him a moment longer before she changed the subject. "What took you so long to answer this morning," she asked as she sat in her seat and brought out her potions book to study before class.

Jareth shrugged and stood up making his way toward her. "I was sleeping. I didn't see a point in coming Above when I wasn't about to go into your dormitory."

Sarah looked up from her book when she answered, noticing his trek across the hall. "Why not," she asked knowing about the spell that disallowed boys from entering the girls' dorms.

A scoff rose from Jareth's throat before he could stop it. "Wizard spells do not affect me, Sarah. You might have allowed me into your room, but until all of your roommates grant me admittance, I won't. Even if I was given permission, I doubt I would enter. Too much estrogen."

Sarah stared blankly at him, "I'm not sure if I should find that charming or insulting."

A roguish grin made its way onto his lips. "By all means, love, go with charming."

Sarah watched silently as Jareth took a seat next to her facing the isle. His elbows were bent on top of the table and his legs extended out. She wasn't sure how to act around him. In the Labyrinth, he was her enemy. What was he now? According to him, they were betrothed. Did she want to marry him? Did she mind that she didn't have any control over the situation? She bit her lip as she thought, not noticing that Jareth was watching her intently.

Sarah gasped as she felt Jareth take a hold of her chin and run his thumb across her bottom lip. "If you keep worrying your lip, precious, you'll cause it to bleed." It was the first time Sarah noticed that he wasn't wearing is trademark gloves. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears she wouldn't be surprised if Jareth could hear it.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she watched Jareth's face leaning towards her. When she felt the first touch of his lips, her mind exploded. All of her doubt went away and all that was left was the insatiable need to get as close as possible. His kisses were warm and sweet; Sarah supposed it was like nectar to a bee. She felt Jareth tangle one of his hands in her hair, his other encircling around her waist, almost bringing her to sit sideways on his lap.

She gasped as his hand made its way under her untucked shirt, and it was all the invitation Jareth needed. Sarah groaned as his tongue first touched hers. If she thought last night's kiss was mind numbing, this one shattered reality. Jareth pulled back when breathing became an issue, causing a whimper to escape between Sarah's lips.

Jareth nuzzled her neck as she waited for her breathing to calm and her heart to stop racing. She didn't think her heart would be calm around this man ever again. Especially if he kept kissing her like that. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to become a common occurrence," Sarah asked once she got her breathing under control.

She felt a deep chuckle against her neck and couldn't stop the tremble that ran through her. "That, my love, is because you are a smart girl."

A quiet sigh escaped from Sarah, "Are you sure, Jareth? Do you really want to marry me?"

Jareth's held tilted to a slight slant as he regarded her. "I know you are young, love. I understand that you have doubts and fears, but I need you to understand that I do not. You drew me like a moth to a flame and I cannot help but crave for more every time I think of you."

"You're just glutton for punishment," murmured Sarah trying not to blush from the intensity of his mismatched eyes.

"Only from you, precious," stated Jareth fingering a strand of her dark hair.

"The Headmaster is going to want to interrogate me about you the first chance he gets this morning," said Sarah with a sigh.

One of Jareth's eyebrow rose. "Oh? I would have thought Double Doors would have caught you after I left."

Sarah glared as she remembered the royal had abandoned her the previous night. "He tried, but I ignored him and ran."

Jareth glared back, "You challenged me and traversed one of the most dangerous areas in the Underground, yet you cannot face the questions of a wizard nearing death's door?"

"Yep," Sarah confirmed with a nod as she turned back to her potions book. "He's not a simple wizard though, Jareth. This man defeated Grendelwald, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of him. He's suppose to be uber-powerful. Like _unbeatable_ uber."

A scoff rose up from the man beside her and Sarah couldn't help the small smirk at his expected response. If there was one trait she had learned about the Goblin King, it was that he was dangerously cocky. Sarah was reading her second page when she felt fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

"What are you doing," asked Jareth as he brought a strand of hair up to his nose.

"The real stumper is what _you_ are doing," Sarah stated dryly.

The elegant arch of Jareth's brow rose higher as he lowered his hand. "I am merely smelling your hair, dear Sarah."

"Yeah, I got that," stated Sarah. "But, _why_ are you nosing up my hair with your boogers?"

"Sarah, Kings such as I, do not have boogers," remarked Jareth with clear distaste rolling off his tongue.

Sarah didn't even bother to look up from her school book, though studying was the furthest from her mind. "Oh? I suppose you don't pass gas either?"

Jareth's lips faintly quirked up. "You can tell a lot about a person by the way they smell, precious. Especially when you have such elevated senses as we Fae do."

Sarah silently stared at Jareth before stating sarcastically, "So, you guys go around sniffing people like a bunch of mutts is what you're saying. And here I was, thinking your race of people were somewhat civilized."

"Now, _where_ did you get that impression from, dear heart," asked Jareth nonplussed. "All that you saw of my realm was my kingdom; which, is one of the lesser ruling kingdoms of the Underground, and is known as the least civilized amongst its brethren."

"_The_ least civilized? As in – you're it. You are at the bottom of the cesspool, and there is nothing else to do but drown?" Sarah was floored, Jareth was heir-apparent and was king of the cave-dwellers? How was that possible?

Jareth frowned, "Does it bother you that we are not socially accepted?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Sarah's lips pursed together angrily. "I have friends there, and other than the whole dangers untold factor, I love your kingdom!" How dare this man make her out to be as shallow as a certain blonde pureblood she knew!

Jareth paused a moment as he stared at Sarah, "You are remarkable."

Confusion filled Sarah's mind as she stared back. She was so quick to anger these days, especially around the Goblin Royal. "I yell at you, and you tell me I'm remarkable?"

"Your eyes are an interesting mix of blue and green, precious. I can hardly make out which is your base color. When you're angry, it's an iridescent blue, and when you're calm – a jade green."

Sarah closed her eyes as she shook her head. "What? You're changing the subject. That doesn't have anything to do with me yelling at you."

Jareth's eyebrow lifted mockingly, "Oh, it doesn't?"

"No it doesn't," stated Sarah stubbornly. She knew this man would drive her crazy with his constant circles.

"Shall we fix this with a wager, perhaps," asked Jareth as he lowered his face nearer toward his fiancé's.

Sarah felt her breath rush out of her lungs as she took in Jareth's face. His mouth wasn't even a couple inches away from her own as she sat startled. She loved his lips she suddenly decided. They were beautiful lips, so soft. It would be easy to lean a bit closer and just experience the sensations that mouth had to offer. So easy, and yet…

"Kiss me, Sarah." Jareth's voice was husky as it penetrated her mind. His eyes seemed almost black as she brought her gaze up to his.

Sarah's mind was hazy as she stared at him bewildered. "What?"

"Kiss me."

This was starting to sound like a cheesy romance movie. "Why are you asking me that," she asked incredulously.

Jareth's gaze didn't move from her as he spoke up, determination laced throughout his voice. "You need to learn, precious, that it is alright to touch me. I'm not going to vanish on you. There is nothing in existence that would deter me from making you my wife."

Sarah's focus shifted back to Jareth's mouth as she contemplated his words. He obviously knew that she wanted desperately to feel his mouth caress her again, and with how she had been staring at his lips, he would have to be blind not to know. "If I kiss you, then everything changes."

Jareth brushed his fingers lightly across Sarah's cheek. "Would it really be so bad to submit to me, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "If you think I'll ever be a submissive little wife, Jareth, you are in for a rude awakening."

"If you think I want a submissive little wife, then you don't know me at all, Sarah." Jareth's fingers held her in a firm grip, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Your fire is what attracted me to you in the first place, precious; I look forward to every mishap and argument you provoke. The making up will be more than worth it."

Sarah blushed at the look in his eyes. She had no doubt about the meaning behind Jareth's words. Sarah's eyes narrowed once more as her ire returned. "What do you mean _I_ provoke?"

Jareth released her chin. "I mean exactly that. You're the one that always has a problem with my actions."

Sarah stood exasperatedly, her fists clenching tightly as she watched Jareth idly summon a crystal. "Your actions are what cause most of my problems you arrogant man!"

The crystal in Jareth's hand vanished as he rose to his feet meeting Sarah in her irritation. "Come, come, Sarah, must we have this conversation again?"

"Bet your tight pants clad ass we must, your Highness," snapped Sarah watching Jareth pace around her.

Jareth paused in his steps, his head tilting as he took appraisal of his Labyrinth's Champion. "My, my, precious, you are infatuated with my derrière this morning, now aren't you?"

Sarah's blush came back tenfold; her eyes flitting to the ground before she squared her shoulders and looked back up. Jareth was gazing so intently at her it seemed he was looking right through her. Her eyes fell back to the rock floor.

"Such a beautiful color on you," she heard Jareth murmur before his fingers ran lightly across her cheek. His right hand cupped her cheek, bringing her face up to look at him. "You are attracted to me," Jareth stated. "It makes me wonder why you will not just let yourself go when you are with me. I've told you that I am not going anywhere."

Sarah's hand rose from her side. It slid slowly up from Jareth's elbow and hesitated before laying flat against the back of his ungloved hand. "Nobody plans to leave their significant others when they marry Jareth. How do I know that if I follow through with this that somewhere down the road you won't find a mistress and leave me to hear you two going at it in the room next door?"

With a sigh, Jareth let go of Sarah and back onto the bench beside them. He had a feeling that he was going to have to take it slow with his Champion. Reaching to take Sarah's hand, he pulled her gently down to sit beside him. "Precious, I cannot make you trust me; that will have to be your doing. The fae are a passionate people. We can have sex with as many people as we want, but once we marry, we marry for life. Marriage is not a thing taken lightly in the underground."

Sarah shook her head as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't trust many people, Jareth."

"Then I will be honored when I have earned yours," stated Jareth as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

Sarah stood from her seat and began pacing in front of the bench. "I'm at odds with myself. Something about you pulls me toward you. I don't know what it is, but all I want to do is trust you, and in some ways, I do. Yet my head says that you're like everyone else and will only disappoint me when I turn my back."

"There is your first problem, precious. I'm Fae, there is no way I am like other people," piped up Jareth.

Sarah paused in her pacing and stood a second taking in Jareth. He was definitely right about that fact. He was unlike any man or boy that she had met. His white blond hair was long with spiky tendrils flying in complete disorder. His eyebrows where arched like hers, yet with a bit of color underneath them. He had more canine teeth than was human. What got her though, were his eyes. He had beautiful mismatched eyes. It was hard not to get lost in them.

Jareth knew what buttons to push to irritate her, just as she did to him. They had only known each other for a short amount of time, but those hours in the labyrinth gave each of them an insight into the other. Sarah knew that Jareth could be cruel, but as he had pointed out, so could she. He could also be sweet though, as he had shown when he had allowed Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to live. Their tempers and stubbornness were equally matched in each other. For the most part, it would prove to be an interesting marriage.

Standing there looking at Jareth as he sat languidly watching her, Sarah came to a decision. "You're right, Jareth. You're not like everyone else, but it's not because you're Fae. I'm not sure what it is about you, but I'm willing to find out."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Jareth smirked.

Sarah sighed as she shook her head. "You're such a cocky bastard."

"Five points for foul language, Ms. Williams." interrupted the voice of the potions master, Severus Snape.

Sarah turned to the great doors. "I apologize, Professor Snape. I didn't know anyone else would be up at this hour. Also, sir, I believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name years ago."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is seven o'clock in the morning, young lady. How long have you been up?"

A glare worked its way onto her face as she turned to look at the fae king. "Someone's goblin peed on me this morning, professor."

Severus smirked as he tried to hold down a chuckle. "That is a rare potions ingredient; did you happen to save any of it?"

Sarah was quick to turn her glare onto her mentor. "I'm afraid I was a bit too busy gagging on the putrid smell, sir."

"Don't forget screaming and dancing around in your underclothing, precious," stated Jareth nonchalantly.

Sarah froze before her ire caught up with her and she slowly turned to face him. Jareth was playing with one of his crystals, rolling it all across his two hands. Her fists clenched tightly as she withheld the urge to swing at him. "What," Sarah asked through clenched teeth.

Without looking up, Jareth continued, "You yelled my name, Sarah. I thought someone was trying to harm you. When I awoke, I instantly summoned a crystal to find you." His eyes flicked up to stare into Sarah's bright blue gaze. "I certainly did not expect you to be dancing around indecently."

A light draft flowed through the Great Hall. "How long were you watching me, Jareth?"

Glass shattered in the distance. "What kind of man do you take me for, precious?"

A light coat of sparkling dust started falling in the area Sara was standing, blowing over to cover the tables and floor as the light wind increased. "Answer the damn question, Jareth!"

Jareth paused in his juggling, a smirk on his lips. "I stopped watching once you started making your way to the washroom, dear Sarah." Jareth's smile widened, "Truth be told, it was not by will of my own. I was laughing so hard I dropped the crystal."

Sarah's glare intensified, and with a growl, she poked his chest. "If I ever learn that you are spying on me through your crystals I'll make sure you are never able to piss straight again."

Jareth chuckled at the threat and threw his crystal at her when she backed off. "Catch."

Reflexively, Sarah caught the spherical crystal. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Jareth strode over to where she stood near the potions professor. "You're dusting," he slid his palm across her cheek, showing her the glistening dust lying across it. "You need to focus all of your excess energy into the crystal."

She rubbed her hands across the surface of the crystal and watched as the soft glittering powder slicked the surface. "What is this stuff," Sarah asked.

Jareth rubbed the powder between his fingers and brought it to his nose. "It's your Fae energy looking for an outlet. Think of it as a form of sweat."

Sarah concentrated on the crystal, willing all of the built up energy and adrenaline into the light bauble. She didn't feel anything at first, but then her muscles began to relax and her breathing evened out. It was like an instant cool down after running a marathon. "How will I know when I'm done?"

Jareth tilted his head a bit, as he contemplated her question. "It's different for everyone, precious. Some fae explain it as an empty well that they can't pull from anymore. Others describe it being similar to a once dammed river running through your veins."

"What is it like for you Jareth?" Sarah eyes were back to the same shade of jade green they had been before.

Jareth summoned a crystal and began twirling it around his hand. "For me, it is like I'm flying. When I'm releasing my energy, I can easily imagine myself in the sky as the night wind blows gently through my feathers. It's only when I feel like I'm diving through the air that I know I'm finished."

Sarah nodded. "Here," Sarah handed the ball out toward Jareth.

Jareth shook his head, "Twist your wrist, and imagine it sinking into your hand for your body to absorb."

"Why does it need to be reabsorbed if it was excess energy?"

"The excess energy is what we let out throughout the day from our emotions. I told you that we Fae are a passionate people. If our powers are not directed, then they tend to leak throughout the day depending on how we feel. It creates an invisible bubble of energy around us that is ready to lash out at the first thing targeted." Jareth paused to make sure she was following along. "We reabsorb it so that it's not wasted."

Sarah nodded and noticed Professor Snape sweeping dust off the tables and into a container. "Professor, what exactly are you doing?"

"Using you as potions ingredients, Ms. Williams," responded Severus without looking up. "There has never been any documented brewing with fae dust. You are going to make me rich, Sarah."

Sarah ran a hand down her face as she withheld an exasperated sigh. It was too early for all of this. "I am surrounded by lunatics on all sides," she mumbled. Shaking her head, Sarah picked up her books and walked out of the hall. "Don't forget to label it 'Sarah's Dandruff', Professor."

"Don't forget that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office before you leave for classes," Severus shot back.

Sarah stumbled to a quick stop and turned around to face Jareth, determination set on her face. "If you want to marry me, then you need to learn about equal sharing of responsibilities. You, my future husband, are coming with me!"

Jareth covered up a smile with a yawn, "I haven't even been given a thank you for waking up early worrying about your life, precious. What will you give me in return if I stand at your side during this little interrogation?"

"What you won't receive is a foot up the ass, Goblin King," threatened Sarah. "If you think for one second that I'm going to allow you to wander off again, you are dangerously wrong."

"I want something in return, Sarah," Jareth stated as he walked up to her.

Sarah sighed in frustration. "Fine, Jareth, what is it?"

Jareth smiled smugly. "I want you to visit the Goblin Kingdom your next weekend."

A small smile came to Sarah's lips at the thought, she would love nothing more than to visit the kingdom she had fallen in love with. "What if I have homework?"

"You can bring it along, precious. My library is much better than this school's. Of course you also get the added advantage of picking apart my incredibly smart brain." Jareth added.

Sarah nodded. It was an easy answer. "I would love to visit the Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom, Jareth."

"Fantastic, now, why don't we seal the deal with a kiss then, precious," stated Jareth before he pulled her into his arms once again. Sarah could definitely get use to feeling Jareth's lips on hers. She was drowning in the feelings he brought out of her and vaguely wondered by he tasted like sweet apples.

"Williams, your damn goblin peed on me!"


End file.
